Si tu perd ta vie m'appartiendra
by Shiiro-chan
Summary: Alors qu'il cherche quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit,Ichigo fait la rencontre d'un homme qui ne le laisse pas indifférent et avec qui il fait un pari décisif...Chapitre 2 bientôt en ligne
1. Le pari

_**Alors qu'il cherche quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit,Ichigo fait la rencontre d'un homme qui ne le laisse pas indifférent et avec qui il fait un pari décisif...**_

_**_XX_XX_**_

_**La lune était brillante,la lune était belle,c'était la pleine lune...**_

_**En cette nuit d'été les seules choses qui animaient la ville de Karakura étaient les vives lumières des lampadaires,les phares de voitures mais aussi le bruit de plusieurs musiques provenant de nombreuses discothèques environantes car oui,Karakura était une ville pour faire la fête. Nombreux étaient ceux qui se rendaient sur ces lieux d'amusemnt pour se saoûler jusqu'a faire un coma éthylique,danser ou encore se trouver un coup d'un soir.**_

_**C'était précisément pour cette dernière raison que Kurosaki Ichigo se trouvait accoudé au bar de l'une des plus célebres boîtes de la ville. Ce jeune homme de 19 ans,plus que beau garçon,venait de se faire jeter en beauté par son amant,Grimmjow lui avait fait mal au coeur c'est clair mais à présent il n'en avait cure de son ex et voulait juste s'envoyer en l'air,ce qui ne serait pas difficile vu le succès qu'il avait aussi bien auprès des femmes que des hommes.**_

_**Alors qu'il commençait a loucher sur un jeune homme brun avec un 69 tatoué sur la joue,le roux remarqua un attroupement de filles à l'entrée de la boîte et qui se regroupait autour d'une seule personne,un garçon apparament pensa le roux en entendant une voix masculine. Bien curieux de savoir ce qui causait une telle agitation,Ichigo se rapprocha du regroupement et dut écarter plusieures jeunes femmes qui grognèrent de mécontentement puis le rouquin put entrevoir la source de tout cela. Un homme,terriblement attirant,essayait de calmer les filles totalement hystériques autour de lui mais il y avait de quoi perdre la boule! **_

_**L'homme lui ressemblait un peu mais il était plus imposant physiquement,il avait un teint pâle,très bien assortit avec ses cheveux en pétard blancs comme la neige mais le mieux,c'était ses yeux dont les pupilles étaient jaunes or,complétement surnaturel. Ichigo se sentit tout de suite attiré par cette homme qui était,il fallait bien l'avouer,un veritable canon! Le roux resta cloué sur place à fixer l'autre pour le détailler et sentant un lourd regard posé sur lui,l'albinos tourna la tête et croisa des yeux ambrés,ce qui fit frisonner leur propriétaire qui recula d'un pas sous l'intense couleur des iris de l'inconnu.**_

_**L'homme eu un petit rictus moqueur et délaissa les hystériques pour s'approcher du roux qui ne le lachait pas des yeux,le groupe de filles lança un regard noir au rouquin avant d'abandonner leur proie. Ichigo fixait toujours l'albinos et soutena avec difficulté son regard brillant et c'est l'homme qui prit la parole:**_

_**-Je t'offre un verre?**_

_**Nouveau frisson,causé premièrement à cause de la demande qui fit penser au rouquin qu'il pourrait conclure avec son vis-a-vis plus vite que prévu et deuxièmement à cause de la voix grave et posée,tout aussi étranges que les yeux ors de l'albinos. Curieusement,Ichigo ne put répondre mais secoua la tête positivement et suivit le canon jusqu'au bar où il s'asseya tandis que l'autre commanda deux verres de whisky. Ichigo se demandait pourquoi il était silencieux comme une tombe,lui qui était si entrepenant d'habitude...Quelque chose l'intimidait chez l'autre,quelque chose qui lui criait de fuir comme si il était le gibier d'un prédateur sanguinaire mais hors de question pour lui de laisser un si beau gosse seul! Après s'être fait servit son verre d'alcool,le roux but une gorgée et jeta un regard à son voisin de bar:**_

_**-Comment tu t'appelles?**_

_**L'interpellé tourna la tête vers le rouquin qui ne put empêcher à ses joues de prendre une legère teinte rosée.**_

_**-Je m'appelle Shiro et toi?**_

_**-Ichigo...**_

_**-Tiens,tiens...c'est un bien beau prénom.**_

_**Une couleur plus prononcée prit place sur les pomettes d'Ichigo qui secoua la tête. C'était quoi ces réactions de fille fleur bleue? Ce gars n'était là que pour assouvir son manque de luxure cette nuit! Rien de plus! Enfin,pour ça,il devait se mettre l'albinos dans la poche,ce qui était presque à moitié gagné.**_

_**-Tu es venu seul?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Et qu'est ce que tu fait ici sans amis pour t'amuser un peu?**_

_**- Parce que je viens me changer les idées...J'me suis fais plaquer...**_

_**-Oooooh...Les douleurs d'un amour brisé!**_

_**-Bof...On s'aimait pas à proprement parler,on se servait juste du corps de l'autre pour se satisfaire point...**_

_**-A t'entendre le grand amour n'a jamais frappé a ta porte...**_

_**-Et c'est le cas...Je m'fiche des sentiments,je veux juste profiter de la vie...**_

_**-Profiter hein? Dans ce cas,faisons un pari,Ichigo...**_

_**Le rouquin termina son verre et regarda Shiro.**_

_**-Je t'écoute.**_

_**-Si tu tombe amoureux de moi dans les semaines qui suivent tu m'appartiendras jusqu'a ta mort et dans le cas contraire tu pourras profiter de moi pendant une seule et unique nuit...Qu'en dis-tu?**_

_**Ichigo hésita,ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de jouer l'avenir de sa vie juste sur un seul sentiment mais d'autre part,dans les deux cas,il était gagnant et aurait le corps de l'albinos pour lui.**_

_**-C'est d'accord.**_

_**Un sourire charmeur étira les lèvres de Shiro,le rendant ainsi sexy à souhait ce qui causa une montée d'hormone et aussi une chaleur qu'il conaissait plus que bien au niveau de son bas ventre. C'etait pas possible,un simple sourire provenant de l'albinos suffisait a l'éxciter? Incroyable. Shiro termina son verre et paya le barman avant de tendre une carte a Ichigo qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.**_

_**-Qu'est ce que c'est?**_

_**-Ma carte de visite,j'bosse dans l'entreprise d'architecture de la ville,appelle-moi ou passe pour me faire un peu de compagnie.**_

_**-Ok**_

_**Le rouquin prit la carte et l'autre se leva et approcha de l'oreille d'Ichigo pour murmurer:**_

_**-A plus tard...Ichigo...**_

_**Le roux eu une accéleration de son rythme cardique et crut que son pauvre coeur allait s'arrêter lorsque l'albinos lui captura l'oreille de ses dents. Il sursauta puis roufgissa de gêne sans pouvoir se contrôler,la sensation des dents de l'homme légerement plantées dans sa chair et sa langue qui passait sur l'exterieur de l'oreille lentement,provoquèrent chez le roux l'allumage d'un véritable incendie. Mais a son plus grand malheur,Shiro s'écarta rapidement mais avait laissé une belle marque rouge sur l'oreille alors que la même couleur régnait sur ses joues. L'albinos eut une sourire et fit un "salut" de la main au rouquin avant de disparaître en laissant Ichigo seul,assez perdu et excité comme pas permis.**_

_**En se sentant pulser comme un dingue,Ichigo quitta très vite la boîte de nuit alors qu'il aurait put se trouver quelqu'un pour se calmer mais quelque chose l'en empéchait...Le roux resta donc frustré et insatisfait,enfin,pas totalement car une fois arrivé chez lui,il se livra à des plaisirs solitaire ne serait-ce que pour faire descendre ses ardeurs pour le moment...Le lendemain,Ichigo alla à la fac où des examens l'attendait,il faisait des études sur l'économies mais aujourd'hui il ne fit rien car ses pensées étaient accaparées par la nuit de la ville. Il ne le savait pas encore mais la marque de Shiro était encrée sur lui et il sera impossible de s'en défaire...**_

_**_XX-XX_**_

_**Quelques jours passèrent et Ichigo avait toujours l'ésprit aussi omnibulé par le bal albinos qu'il avait rencontré. Pour tout dire,il crevait d'envie de l'appeller pour lui tenir un discours digne du téléphone rose mais bien sur il se ravisait,il ne fallait qu'il passe pour un nympho en manque total,ça serait trop la honte. Ichigo opta donc pour la première option qui était de directement se rendre sur le lieu de travail de Shiro,il improviserait une fois sur place. Arrivé devant l'entreprise,Ichigo leva la tête et souffla,ce bulding était démesurément grand! Combien de mètres ça pouvait faire? C'est clair que cette entreprise était pas limitée dans ses moyens et c'est donc avec une boule de stress au ventre qu'il entra dans le batiment. Le roux se présenta a l'acceuil et tappa dans l'oeil de l'hotêsse qui lui indiqua de suite le bureau où il devait aller pour rencontrer Ogichi Shiro.**_

_**Ichigo prit l'ascenceur et appuya sur le bouton du cinquantième étage,elle était vraiment grande cette tour...Le roux déboucha sur une grande salle parsemée de plusieurs bureau ouverts mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'interessait,après une petite recherche,le rouquin s'arrêta devant une porte avec le nom de son futur amant (il l'éspère lol) gravé dessus. Ichigo prit une grande aspiration et se décida à ouvrir la porte après avoir frappé a celle ci. Une pièce tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple s'étendait devant lui,un bureau massif en bois noir tronait derrière lequel se trouvait une grand siège tout aussi noir et il y avait aussi deux fauteuils devant pour acceuillir les visiteurs. Ichigo ne s'attarda guère sur la décoration et fixa seulement la raison de sa venue.**_

_**Shiro etait debout devant une grande baie vitrée qui couvrait le fond de la pièce et semblait être en pleine dispute téléphonique. Ichigo se demanda ce qui pouvait autant énerver l'albinos qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué,il était surpris de voir que celui qui semblait être si gentil quelques jours avant,pouvait piquer une crise de nerfs aussi bruyante.**_

_**-JE ME FICHE DE SAVOIR QUE VOUS ETES EN RUPTURE! LE CHANTIER DOIT ETRE TERMINE POUR LA FIN DE LA SEMAINE!**_

_**Shiro raccrocha son portable et grogna avant de se tourner subitement en sentant une présence.**_

_**-Tiens,Ichigo...Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié...**_

_**-Non,j'avais des exams à la fac.**_

_**Shiro hocha la tête et soupira puis il alla s'asseoir en désserant sa cravatte laissant ainsi tout le loisir à Ichigo d'admirer le début de ses pectoraux bien dessinés. Le roux se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux,ce gars avait un terrible pouvoir d'attraction sur lui!**_

_**-Pourquoi t'étais si énervé?**_

_**-Un chantier qui prend du retard...**_

_**-Tu n'es pas trés patient n'est ce pas?**_

_**-Non et c'est bien pour ça que je t'ais donné un mois pour m'aimer...**_

_**-Je vois.**_

_**-Mais entre temps j'aurais bien voulu profiter de toi...**_

_**-Comment?**_

_**L'albinos se leva et s'approcha du roux qui recula en étant intimidé mais Shiro fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par l'épaule et le poussa sur un fauteuil.**_

_**-Dis moi...quand je suis partit,tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ou tu t'es caressé comme un grand?**_

_**-Quoi?**_

_**-J'ai juste remarqué que je te faisais de l'effet,particulièrement en dessous d'la ceinture...**_

_**Ichigo piqua un fars et baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne grandissante.**_

_**-Alors? J'veux une réponse.**_

_**-...Je l'ai fait tout seul...**_

_**Shiro souria de toutes ses dents et se baissa avant de passer sa main sur la cuisse d'Ichigo qui écarquilla les yeux en sentant une érection naitre dans son pantalon.**_

_**-Hé hé...Je vais te mettre en appétit pendant tout le mois.**_

_**-C'est...c'est de la triche!**_

_**-Pas du tout,c'est moi qui fixe les règles...**_

_**-Mais comment veux que je tienne?**_

_**-Ca c'est pas mon problème,aime-moi et je te soulagerais...**_

_**-Mes sentiments se livrent pas sur commande!**_

_**-Je sais,mais je ferais en sorte à ce que tu sois à moi...et seulement à moi...**_

_**Ichigo se sentit rougir et retint de justesse un soupir lorsque Shiro frôla son entre jambe et attendit une quelconque suite mais rien n'arriva. L'albinos regarda sa montre et s'écarta pour retourner à son bureau et écrire sur des feuilles qui jonchaient celui-ci**_

_**-J'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes,on pourra se revoir demain?**_

_**-Demain j'peux pas,je vais aux sources thermales tout le week-end.**_

_**-Tiens? Où ça?**_

_**-Okinawa.**_

_**-Ah! C'est très bien là-bas! Tu te sentira comme un dieu après!**_

_**-J'ai hâte d'y être.**_

_**-C'est bien pour toi,j'te dis à plus alors. Repasse quand tu reviens.**_

_**-D'accord**_

_**Shiro continua son travail mais Ichigo ne resta pas sur un au revoir et alla jusqu'au bureau de l'albinos sur lequel il se pencha pour mordre l'oreille de l'autre homme comme lui l'avait fait il y a plusieurs jours puis il partit le sourire aux lèvres en laissant derrière lui un Shiro déboussolé et éttoné dans son bureau. Ichigo était content en sortant du batiment,il s'était un rapproché de l'albinos et en plus il avait put avoir accès a son oreille. Bon c'était pas beaucoup mais c'était deja ça,maintenant,un week-end de détente l'attendait,il éspérait que tout se passerais bien même si il doutait un peu car il partait aux sources avec des amis...**_

_**_XXX_XXX_**_

_**Voici donc le premier chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plût et que vous m'enverrez de reviews!**_


	2. beaucoup de retard!

Coucou tout le monde! Ca fait très longtemps je sais,sachez que je n'ai pas abandonné la fic,le soucis c'est que j'ai cassé mon pc -_-'  
Si j'ai un nouveau pc comme prévu a noël(j'espère que je l'aurais malgré mes mauvaises notes :))vous aurez le chapitre 2 pour le 25 décembre! quel beau cadeau de noël non?  
En attendant,je vous propose de lire une autre fiction que j'ai commencé du nom de "Terres nouvelles" vous la trouverez en passant par "book" et ensuite par "forgetten realms",pour tout comprendre,je vous propose vivement de lire le roman "la légende de Drizzt" de R.A. SALAVATOR!  
Cette série est un bijoux de la littérature fantasy! pour ceux qui peuvent,achetez les tomes jusqu'au tome XI(pour comprendre le début de ma fiction) et pour les autres...lisez les résumés! même si a vous aidera pas beaucoup!

sur ce,a très bientôt!


	3. Les sources

**Coucou! je suis de retour! Desolé encore pour le retard mais finalement j'ai pas eu mon pc alors je squatte ceux de mon école pff -_-**

**Warning:...Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans un warning a votre avis?...Et bah non c'est pas un lemon! Pas de chance! Mais il ne faut pas s'en faire,ça arrivera! ^^ Lime.**

**Chapitre 2: Les sources thermales**

**XXX-XXX**

**Le vendredi soir,Ichigo rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient au parc de la ville valise en main. Le plus surexcité des trois sauta sur le roux mais se prit une beigne.**

**- Ouch! T'es méchant Ichigooo!**

**- La ferme Keigo,on est prêts à partir,Chad,Mizuiro?**

**Le colosse mexicain fit un "oui" de la tête et Mizuiro ne répondit pas,complétement scotché sur son portable à envoyer des sms,le jeune homme devait encore donner des rendez-vous a des filles bien naïves. Les 4 amis partirent en direction de la gare puis une fois arrivés,ils allèrent au quai où se trouvait leur train,ils compostèrent leur billets et montèrent a bord de l'engin qui allait les emmener a Okinawa. Après avoir chargés leur valises et s'être installés à leur place,le train ne tarda pas à quitter la gare et Keigo ne se fit pas attendre pour raconter des bêtises.**

**- Hey Ichigo! Pourquoi t'as pas ramené des belles filles?**

**- Tu sais très bien qu'Ichigo n'est pas attiré par la gente féminine Asano-san.**

**- Ah! Arrête d'être poli avec moi et Ichi aurait put ramener des filles et des garçons!**

**- Tu crois que je dirige un harem ou quoi? J'ai pas que ça à faire! Et qui aurait payé leurs places? Pas moi en tout cas j'suis fauché...**

**- Mais t'attire les gens comme des mouches!**

**- Ca je sais merci...**

**- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça,tu as trouvé le remplaçant de Grimmjow?**

**Ichigo regarda Mizuiro longuement puis il fixa le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre.**

**- Peut-être,je le saurais à la fin du mois...**

**- Comment ça? Tu as des délais pour savoir si un homme te plaît?**

**- Non,en fait on a fait un pari. Si je tombe amoureux de lui ma vie sera à lui mais dans le cas contraire,son corps sera à moi pendant une nuit.**

**- Ouaw,pari très intéressant...Vaut mieux que tu tombe amoureux de lui dans ce cas,comme ça,tu pourras avoir son corps autant que tu le souhaite!**

**- Ouais...Mais il faut déjà l'aimer et ça,ça ne se commande pas.**

**- Tu as bien raison.**

**Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre,Chad resta muet,ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude,Keigo tenait un discours à la limite de la pornographie et Mizuiro draguait les filles du wagon tandis qu'Ichigo ne lachait pas le paysage des yeux,il venait à peine de partir et Shiro lui manquait déjà...Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire...**

**Justement,à Karakura,dans une salle de réunion remplie d'hommes d'affaire,un albinos s'éttonait de voir le lieu sur lequel il allait travailler les prochains jours.**

**- Okinawa...**

**L'albinos souria discretement et quitta la pièce pour commencer à se préparer pour son départ. Finalement,sa fraise ne serait pas loin de lui ce week-end...**

**XXX-XXX**

**Quelques heures plus tard,après avoir pris le taxi,les 4 amis se retrouvèrent devant une batisse d'un autre âge.**

**- T'es sur que c'est là qu'on doit aller Ichigo?**

**-...Ouais...**

**- Mais ce truc tient à peine debout!**

**- Je comprend pourquoi les reservations étaient si peu chères...**

**- Quelle galère,mais bon,il y a les sources et ça,ça vaut le coup d'y aller!**

**Les jeunes hommes entrèrent donc dans la batisse et contrairement à ce qu'il croyaient,l'acceuil fut très chaleureux. la vieille dame qui tenait l'établissement était plus qu'aimable et serviable. Les garçons reçurent leurs chambres qui était séparées les unes des autres,heureusement. Ichigo rangea ses affaires dans les placards de la petite chambre qu'il allait occuper les deux prochains jours. La seule chose voulait maintenant, c'était d'aller prendre un bain, il prit alors le kimono noir qui lui avait été fourni par la vieille dame et partit d'un pas rapide vers les sources. **

**Après mure réflexion devant une porte rouge et l'autre bleue sur lesquelles étaient inscrit respectivement "petit bain" et "grand bain",Ichigo opta pour prendre le petit bassin,il se sentirait plus tranquille et isolé. Il pénètra donc dans les vestiaires et troqua ses vêtements pour une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille puis il entra dans l'espace suivant et fixa de suite le petit bassin séparé de l'autre par un mur de bambous. L'eau fumante ne semblait attendre que lui et c'est avec une joie contenue qu'il entrer dans le bassin en soupirant de bonheur, l'eau chaude détendait ses muscles tendus,lui apportant ainsi une sensation de bien-être.**

**Ichigo resta pas loin d'une heure dans le bassin à soupirer de contentement mais alors qu'il allait quitter son paradis, des éclats de voix provenant du bain voisin attirèrent son attention. Il s'approcha et jeta un coup d'oeil à travers un espace entre deux bambous du mur et là ce fut le choc. Il était là! Ces cheveux blancs indisciplinés et ces yeux ors...Ils les aurait reconnu partout!(m'éttone pas c'est pas tout les jours que tu vois quelqu'un avec des yeux pareil mdr)Ichigo fut littéralement scotché à la scène,Shiro discutait affaire avec des vieux croulants qui semblaient être riches comme crésus vu les bagues en or massif qu'ils portaient aux doigts mais ça,Ichigo s'en foutait complétement.**

**En fait,la surprise l'avait quitté aussitôt qu'il avait vu le corps de l'albinos. Des épaules larges,des pectoraux bien taillés et des abdominaux bombés puis surtout les fesses cachées par une serviette qu'Ichigo s'imaginait comme étant sculptées parfaitement...Le roux se mis a saliver et se sentit d'ailleurs défaillir mais ne lacha pas l'homme du regard. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici? Ichigo oublia bien vite cette question lorsque des yeux dorés se tournèrent vers lui et il se baissa immédiatement avant de se glisser hors du bain à la manière d'un militaire infiltré espérant plus que tout de ne pas avoir été vu.**

**Ichigo sortit en vitesse grand V dans les vestiaires,s'habilla très vite puis il fila dans sa chambre et s'appuya contre la porte avant de se laisser glisser contre elle. **

**- Quelle poisse...Même sans savoir que je suis là,il trouve le moyen de me mettre dans tout mes états...**

**Le roux soupira et alla directement se coucher pour oublier qu'il allait sans doute morfler ce week-end...La venue du matin reveilla Ichigo qui bailla à pleine bouche avant de se remettre en mode "camouflage" pour sortir de sa chambre sans tomber sur une certaine personne. Pourquoi se cachait il comme ça d'ailleurs? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il joue le caméléon comme cela...Peut-être qu'il redoutait juste d'avoir des sentiments pour Shiro mais hors de question pour lui de l'avouer. Beaucoup trop fier pour ça.**

**Ichigo soupira pui il arpenta les couloirs en direction du réfectoire sans croiser âme qui vive, ce qui fit soupirer le roux de soulagement mais son répit fut de courte durée car une fois arrivé dans le réfectoire il vit ses amis e train de déjeuner sous les histoires incessantes de Keigo. Ichigo alla s'asseoir à la table où étaient ses amis après avoir esquivé Keigo qui lui avait sauté dessus puis il commença à manger, Chad resta fidèle à lui même et murmura un "bonjour" avant de se murer dans le silence.**

**Seuls Keigo et Mizuivo tenaient la conversation .**

**- Tu nous à laché hier Ichi ! Tu es horrible !**

**- Ferme là j'étais fatigué .**

**- Si tu étais resté avec nous t'aurais croisé ton sosie! Sauf Qu'il était tou blanc et qu'il avait des yeux bizarre!**

**Ichigo avala sa tartine de travers et toussa fortement puis il se força à garder un air indifférent .**

**- Ah ... vraiment?**

**- Ouais! et d'après ce que j'ai entendu quand il parlait à des vieux, il prévoit de rénover la baraque!**

**-Ah .**

**Voilà pourquoi il était ici alors, Ichigo avait crut un instant que l'albinos le poursuivait mais de toute manière, l'homme n'avait guère besoin de le prendre en chasse car il était toujours dans les pensées du roux et cela fit réfléchir ce son esprit était -il accaparé par cet homme au cheveux blancs ?**

**Un peu plus et il se croirait...AMOUREUX!**

**Cette réponse foudraya Ichigo qui crut qu'il allait devenir fou.**

**Non, c'était impossible,il ne pouvait pas avoir des sentiments pour cette homme ! Le roux prit une grande aspiration et pesa qu'il était juste en train de derailler . Impossible,totalement impossible qu'il tombe amoreux de ce type! ( rêve mon ami...XD). Ichigo fut tiré de ses pensées agitées lorsque la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit ,il tourna la tête et là, HORREUR! Shiro entra tranquillement dans la pièce en baillant puis il vit Ichigo et eu un sourire amusé en voyant sa tête d'ahuris finit du roux.**

**L'albinos s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo qui crut que sa fin est arrivée.**

**- Salut Ichi! Je pensais pas te voir ici **

**-"_menteur tu savais!_"**

**- Tu le connais Ichigo? tu nous fais des cachotteries ! **

**- Ta gueule Keigo!**

**- Olalaaa... tu n'es pas poli Ichi!**

**Shiro entoura Ichigo de se bras et ce dernier crut qu'il allait faire un infractus . C'était le pire samedi de toute sa vie!**

**Shiro posa sa tête sur l'épaule du roux et souffla dans son oreille , ce qui provoqua un frisson chez le plus jeune.**

**- Au fait, on est où au niveau de notre petit pari?**

**Les amis d'Ichigo posèrent un regard interogateur sur le roux avant de sourire**

**- Oh , je vois ...c'est lui que tu dois tomber amoureux...ça sera pas difficile.**

**- C'est un très bel homme que tu t'es trouvé!**

**- Merci de me faire un tel compliment! Alors Ichi? Comment avance tes sentiments?**

**- ... Je ... je n'en sais rien.**

**- Ah!Ah!Ah! Ca vaut dire que te met dans le doute ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu sois à moi.**

**- Grr... Arrête de parler de moi comme si tu allais me conquérir!**

**- Mais je t'ai déjà envahi ma fraise!**

**- M'appelle pas comme ça!**

**- Tu es très pointilleux Ichigo...****J'espère que tu te sera pas autant quand on sera en couple parce que dans le lit ça sera la galère.**

**Les joues d'Ichigo s'empourprèrent et elles devinrent bien plus foncées quand ses amis, sauf Chad évidemment éclatèrent de rire.****Ichigo profita de l'inattention de toutes les personnes présentes pour s'enfuir très très vite, la honte !****De quel droit cette face de craie sait parler de choses aussi déplacées devant ses potes?**

**C'est sur qu'il pourrait plus jamais les regarder en face.**

**-"Shiro je te hais!"**

**Le hair?Si seulement il le pouvait... Shiro s'était insinué dans l'esprit du roux dès leur première rencontre et ça sans qu'il s'en rende compte.****Ichigo se reposa la question fatidique calmement serait-il possible qu'il soit tombé amoureux de lui? **

**Il n'en savait fichtrement rien...**

**A vrai dire les sentiments ça lui faisait peur .Ca lui faisait peur car il ne les avait jamais connus.****La peur de l'inconnu...**

**Ichigo soupira puis il décida de penser à autre chose il alla se changer puis sortit a l'extérieur pour faire les boutiques et visiter les parcs et les différents temples de la ville . Quand il rentra, il était assez tard pas loin de 23 h d'après le roux qui pressa un peu le pas , il voulait profiter une nouvelle fois des sources car il partait le lendemain .**

**Ichigo avit presque oublié Shiro esperait ne pas le croiseer en route. Le roux entra dans les vestiaires puis il se deshabilla et se ravisa de mettre une serviette , il serait sans doute seul vu l'heure tardive.****Ichigo se depecha d'entrer dans le bain et se détendit sur le champ l'eau chaude faisait des miracles sur son corps et aussi sur ses pensées. ****Ses idées noires s'envolèrent et lassèrent place a un bohneur total!****Bientôt l'horloge fixée sur un mur des vestiaires sonna minuit mais Ichigo avait perdu la notion du temps .**

**Il fut sortit de son état second lorsqu'il sentit du mouvement à ses côtés il tourna la tête et là , DOUBLE HORREUR! **

**La cause de ses tourments, de ses malheurs était là!**

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?**

**- Je fais juste un bain de minuit **

**Ichigo regretta de suite de ne pas avoir mis de serviette et recula bien loin de l'albinos qui haussa un sourcil **

**- Quoi?**

**-Non rien!**

**- Alors pourquoi tu recule? reviens par ici!**

**Shiro s'approcha tandis qu'Ichigo reculait toujours mais il heurta le bord du bassin et jura interieusement puis il failli faire un second infractus lorsque l'albinos l'emprisonna dans une étreinte qui colla leur deux corps ensemble .**

**Ichigo sentait que sa conscience lui hurlait de repousser l'autre mais son corps n'obéissait pas et encore moins son bas ventre qui était déjà au garde à vous .**

**L'albinos sembla remarquer ça car un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et il bougea sa jambe sur le membre durçit du roux qui retint un gémissement **

**-Tu es dejà tout dur...**

**- C'est ta faute!**

**-Si c'est la mienne alors laisse moi te donner un avant-goût de ce que tu aura si tu tombe amoureux de moi...**

**Shiro souleva Ichigo qui fut surprit de la force physique de l'autre qui l'asseya sur le rebord du bassin et fixa la verge dressée du roux comme une bête curieuse.****Ichigo vira au rouge très foncé et ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à faire au plus vieux.**

**Shiro pris le sexe en main et entama un va et viens dessus, ce qui arracha de suite des gémissements de plaisir au rouquin**

**Shiro savait très bien se débrouiller et avait de l'expérience, ça se sentait dans ses mouvements de main et les légères pressions qu'il effectuait sur sa longueur.**

**Ichigo perdait pied et avait chaud, trop chaud a cause du bain et également à cause de la main qui lui procurait du plaisir. Il poussa un petit cri de jouissance et était tellement excité qu'il explosa assez rapidement dans la main de Shiro qui eut un énorme sourire en nettoyant sa main souillée.**

**- C'était du rapide**

**- La... La ferme !**

**- Arrête de piquer la mouche Ichi. T'en fais pas, j'vais te faire gagner de l'endurance...**

**Plus tard, Ichigo quitta le bain, habillé et le rouge aux joues.**

**Shiro avait décidé de rester plus longtemps et le roux l'avait informé qu'il partait le lendemain, l'albinos avait sourit et s'était contenté de lui dire au revoir mais il lui avait tout de même donné son adresse pour qu'il vienne le voir si il en ressentait l' roux avait pali en apprenant que l'homme vivait dans le quartier le plus cher de Karakura,ce gars était plein aux as!**

**Ichigo soupira et rejoignit sa chambre pour dormir en repensant aux caresses que lui avait procuré l'homme d'affaire. **

**Son pire samedi n'avait pas été si mauvais finalement...**

**XXX-XXX**

**Bon et ben c'est terminé! Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture et arrivera dans peu de temps!**

**Prochain chapitre: Trahison**


End file.
